Uma Ponte para a Inspiração
by Tish Berbel
Summary: Capítulo único


**Uma ponte para a Inspiração**

Certa vez conheci duas crianças mais velhas do que eu, seus nomes eram Jess Aarons e Leslie Burke. Essas duas crianças faziam tudo juntas, desde ir para a escola até brincadeiras que ninguém nunca sabia o que eram, aliás, a única coisa que se sabia sobre eles, é que Jess e Leslie brincavam todos os dias, da hora em que chegavam da escola até o começo da noite. Mas para explicar e entender essa amizade tão valiosa, eu vou apresentar-lhes tais crianças tão essenciais para a história que vou contar.

Jess Aarons não era o garoto mais popular da velha escola da cidade, tampouco o mais estiloso. Suas roupas não eram de marcas, para dizer a verdade, eram um tanto surradas e o único bem valioso que ele possuía, embora não percebesse muito bem naquela época, era seu caderno de desenhos do qual morria de ciúmes, e ai daquele que ousasse colocar as mãos em seu caderno. Jesse tinha quatro irmãs, duas mais velhas do que ele e duas mais novas, sendo a caçula ainda um bebê. Sua mãe sempre cuidava da casa e era uma mulher maravilhosa, mas ela também não sabia de seu verdadeiro valor e não se dava tal valor, vivia ocupada demais apartando as discussões das mais velhas e se preocupando com o bebê. Mas o pai de Jess era um homem ocupado e muito preocupado com as finanças da casa, não conseguia dar a atenção necessária aos filhos e por ser amargurado por não ter dinheiro suficiente para sustentar a família como ele queria se tornou um homem fechado. O pai de Jess não ligava muito para ele e os desenhos que ele fazia, era motivo de piada para que Jess crescesse e parasse de desenhar bobeiras, sem perceber o talento que seu único filho tinha.

O garoto vivia quieto e raramente falava; uma das poucas pessoas que ouvia sua voz era sua irmãzinha May Belle, que estudava na mesma escola. Jess não sabia, mas para May Belle ele era seu herói favorito, por mais que ele se irritasse facilmente com ela (May Belle sempre queria ficar perto do irmão e até mesmo invadia, sem querer, a privacidade dele). Jess se fechava para todos e tudo, incluindo sua família, e quando entrava no quarto nada mais poderia afetá-lo. Mas foi aí que Jess conheceu a nova vizinha Leslie Burke, sem saber que ela seria sua nova vizinha.

Leslie Burke era totalmente diferente das outras garotas da escola. Tinha cabelos curtos e louros, usava roupas coloridas e diferentes, tênis com canos longos. Não se importava com o que as pessoas começaram a cochichar sobre sua aparência, na verdade, não parecia se importar com o que pensariam dela. Quando ela chegou à escola, Jess não gostou nadinha dela, afinal, ela o venceu na corrida que era somente para meninos. Como ele poderia gostar de uma garota, novata, que havia tirado a única chance que ele tinha de se dar realmente bem em algo na escola?

Mas Leslie não se importava com absolutamente nada do que poderiam pensar ou dizer sobre ela. Leslie queria apenas ser feliz e ela conquistou a amizade de Jess. Como eram vizinhos, Leslie e Jess passaram a fazer coisas juntos, coisas das quais eu sempre tive curiosidade em descobrir do que se travam.

Leslie era a garota mais corajosa da escola também e foi a única com coragem suficiente para enfrente Janice Avery, uma garota durona da oitava série que cobrava US$ 1 para que pudéssemos utilizar o banheiro. É claro que Janice não deixou barato nenhuma das afrontas de Leslie, lançando um jato de catchup na direção dela, dentro do ônibus escolar. Ainda assim, Leslie não perdeu sua coragem do mesmo modo como não se sentiu mal após todos de sua sala zombar por ela não ter TV em casa.

Perto dela, Jess era outra pessoa e até sorria; enquanto Leslie não mostrava ser diferente do que ela era na escola ou em casa. Ela não tentava se encaixar em nenhum grupo da escola, não forçava amizade e cativava com seu olhar pensativo e jeito carinhoso.

Ela fez com que ele tivesse mais coragem de viver, se aventurar, e por mais que o pai dele o colocasse para baixo dizendo que nada era do modo como ela dizia, sem sentido algum, Leslie levava Jess novamente a mergulhar no mundo deles. Quando May Belle quis ajudá-los, mesmo sem ter ideia do que o irmão e a amiga dele faziam, e entregou as chaves de seu pai, Jess não gostou e brigou com May Belle, Leslie a defendeu do jeito dela. Eles se divertiam de verdade, longe de tudo e longe de todos.

Foi então que o pior aconteceu. Era um sábado sem aula e realmente quente, o verão estava acabando, e a "namorada" de Jess, a professora Edmouns (Jess tinha uma amor platônico por ela), o chamou para passear, ela iria levar os sobrinhos, mas a irmã mudou de ideia no final e para não perder a viagem, chamou Jess. Jess não convidou a Leslie, ele queria aproveitar e ficar a sós com a professora Edmouns. Eles ficaram fora o dia todo e quando ele chegou em casa a pior notícia veio.

Ao tentar atravessar o rio em uma corda suspensa, a corda arrebentou e Leslie caiu no rio. Por estar cheio devido as chuvas dos últimos dias, o rio estava muito alto e a correnteza forte, Leslie não teve chances de nadar e se salvar. Leslie morreu afogada.

Jess se recusou a acreditar em tal fatalidade e acreditava que Leslie estava viva, pregando-lhe uma peça dentro da floresta, para onde ele correu para procurá-la. Mas a única pessoa que ele encontrou por lá foi May Belle, que o seguiu quando percebeu o quão triste estava o irmão, mas Jess não gostou de ver a irmã na floresta (que era o lugar só dele e de Leslie) e a empurrou num impulso para poder ficar sozinho. Era demais para ele aquela perda e ele se culpava por não tê-la chamado para ir ao museu também, até porque se ele o tivesse feito, Leslie ainda estaria viva, não estaria? Mas ele foi egoísta demais para pensar em chamar sua amiga e a escola já não era mais a mesma sem ela. Jess não viu as mudanças que ocorreram, como Janice agora ser uma garota melhor e querer se aproximar das pessoas que realmente valiam a pena.

Foi a professora que Jess menos gostava, da aula mais cansativa e sonolenta quem lhe falou algo importante. Falou que ele deveria chorar, deveria deixar a lembrança de Leslie fluir e não tentar esquecê-la, afinal, Leslie continuaria com ele para sempre e ela, mais do que todos, sabia a dor que era perder alguém importante. Então Jess Aarons percebeu que precisava se despedir de Leslie Burke, e ele o fez ao seu modo. Não sei como e nem quando, mas sei que Jess Aarons aos poucos voltou para o mundo e ele sabia que era o que Leslie iria querer. E ele fez mais uma coisa que tinha certeza que Leslie iria querer e aprovaria sem hesitar.

May Belle, que foi a primeira pessoa antes de Leslie a enxergar o irmão e não se importar se ele tinha dinheiro ou roupar maneiras, amava seu irmão mais do que qualquer Barbie. Jess sabia que Leslie iria querer que ele revelasse o segredo, que escondera com tanto ardor, para a pequena May Belle, sob o juramento de nunca revelar nada para nenhuma das irmãs. Foi nesse momento, a transição entre a perda e a vida, que Jess mostrou para May Belle o reino perdido e escondido na floresta. Jess revelou Terabítia a sua irmã e anunciou aos terabitianos a nova e futura governante, e ele só aceitaria ser Rei se May Belle aceitasse ser a Princesa de Terabítia. Ele mostrou um novo mundo de aventuras para ela.

E então, ao lado do meu irmão, eu me tornei a Princesa de Terabítia, o mundo mágico que meu irmão e nossa vizinha Leslie descobriram escondido em uma velha floresta que ninguém mais frequentava. Mas o mais importante para mim não foi descobrir o segredo que meu irmão e Leslie escondiam de mim. O mais importante foi eu me tornar amiga do meu irmão, depois de tanto tempo.

Nunca substitui a Leslie, ela era insubstituível e eu sabia disso – ninguém nunca a substituiu dentro de mim também – nem os novos vizinhos, nem Janice, nem mesmo minha irmã Joyce. Mas eu ganhei um lugar especial no coração de Jess ao lado da Leslie. E Terabrítia se tornou o meu refúgio durante muito tempo, assim como nunca deixou de ser o refúgio de Jess. Meu irmão e eu vivemos novas aventuras por lá, desenhamos cada canto de Terabítia e pintamos um retrado de Leslie que perdura até hoje no forte dentro da floresta.

Eu, May Belle Aarons, nunca esquecerei Terabítia e muito menos a mais bela amizade que já presenciei em toda a minha vida, mesmo hoje, já adulta. Terabítia será a história que contarei aos meus filhos, netos e bisnetos. Eu, May Belle, nunca esquecerei a Ponte para Terabítia.


End file.
